


Pastels

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: The Lost Light docks on an unusual planet with a wonderful sky. Tailgate is enamoured.





	Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read mtmte in a very long time, but someone had requested this on my tumblr and people seemed to like it so

Tailgate didn’t know the name of the planet they were currently docked at. All he knew was that it was Cybertronian-friendly, the single most important aspect stressed during the briefing. Located just out of reach of Council control, the little techno-organics of this world held little fear toward them. Their planet was held together through a lucrative trading port, one that was not choose-y about who or what they traded in. So, when the Lost Light had requested to dock, they were welcomed with open arms.

While Tailgate would normally spend his precious shore leave combing through the local bazaar for nicknacks, he found himself more fascinated by the planet itself. The dusty landscape outside of the city was nothing to write home about; a barren steppe with nothing but flat dirt for miles. 

However, looking up revealed a different story.  
The sky was a beautiful pinwheel of colors, bright reds, mixing with softer purples and blues during the day. At the sun’s zenith, the clouds looked more like blotchy paint brushes, swathing the color itself. Tailgate, who had spent much of life away from such simple atmospheric conditions, was absolutely blown away by the colorful dance he bore witness to. He intrinsically knew what a sky should look like, but his database provided him with no examples of anything like this. He found himself spending hours, far away from the bustle of the city, completely fascinated by such rare beauty. 

He shared his awe with Cyclonus, and while it took some prodding to get him out of the habsuite, Tailgate could tell that he was impressed the moment he stepped outside. It made him proud to see Cyclonus so speechless. Looking up, Cyclonus’ features softened tremendously, almost turning him into another mech altogether. If Tailgate held the ability, he would have grinned at the almost youngling-like expression in his optics. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“I know!” said Tailgate excitedly. He grasped Cyclonus’ hand in his enthusiasm, pointing at the small bit of sky where the smaller moons were still visible. Twilight was just starting to settle into the sky, darkening the colors significantly, and highlighting the moons in ethereal rainbows. Tendrils of dark purple seemed to wrap around them and only seemed to grow as the hour passed. “How is this even possible?”

Cyclonus gave a noncommittal grunt, his hand tightening in Tailgate’s grip. He leaned lightly into Tailgate’s frame, careful not to squish his much smaller frame. “Perhaps you could try asking Perceptor.”

Tailgate snorted, burying himself further into Cyclonus’ playing. “Tried that already. Lost me before he even started. He seemed very excited, though.”

Huffing a chuckle, Cyclonus wrapped an arm around Tailgate’s shoulder. They stood in companionable silence while the sky shifted into an inky black violet, the brightness of the ten moons giving the illusion of eyes. The stars around them were highlighted brightly, shimmering like they were buoyed in water. 

“It’s peaceful out here.” 

Cyclonus nodded his head in agreement, although the action was lost to Tailgate. Civilization was a blip on the horizon right now, the wasteland of the landscape silent beside a slight breeze. Combined with almost hypnotic patterns the sky shaped into, it created a lulling environment. “We should get back before it gets too late.”

Tailgate hummed against him, half in recharge.


End file.
